Nürburgring GP/F
|length = |fastestlap = 1:29.248 (Michael Schumacher, Ferrari F2004) |type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 15 |games = Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport }} The Nürburgring GP/F is the current Formula One Grand Prix layout of the Nürburgring circuit in Germany. The circuit is built on the northern part of the former Sudschleife circuit and the layout combines the Sprintstrecke and the Müllenbachschleife. The circuit so far appears in Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. Circuit History The new Nürburgring track was completed in 1984 and named GP-Strecke (German: Großer Preis-Strecke: literally, "Grand Prix Course"). It was built to meet the highest safety standards. However, it was considered in character a mere shadow of its older sibling. Some fans, who had to sit much farther away from the track, called it Eifelring, Ersatzring, Grünering or similar nicknames, believing it did not deserve to be called Nürburgring. Like many circuits of the time, it offered few overtaking opportunities. Prior to the 2013 German Grand Prix both Mark Webber and Lewis Hamilton said they like the track. Webber described the layout as "an old school track" before adding, "It’s a beautiful little circuit for us to still drive on so I think all the guys enjoy driving here." While Hamilton said "It’s a fantastic circuit, one of the classics and it hasn’t lost that feel of an old classic circuit." To celebrate its opening, an exhibition race was held, on 12 May, featuring an array of notable drivers. Driving identical Mercedes 190E 2.3–16's, the line-up was Elio de Angelis, Jack Brabham (Formula 1 World Champion 1959, 1960, 1966), Phil Hill (1961), Denis Hulme (1967), James Hunt (1976), Alan Jones (1980), Jacques Laffite, Niki Lauda (1975, 1977)*, Stirling Moss, Alain Prost*, Carlos Reutemann, Keke Rosberg (1982), Jody Scheckter (1979), Ayrton Senna*, John Surtees (1964) and John Watson. Senna won ahead of Lauda, Reutemann, Rosberg, Watson, Hulme and Jody Scheckter, being the only one to resist Lauda's overwhelming performance who – having missed the qualifying – had to start from the last row and overtook all the others except Senna. The asterisk ( * ) in the previous paragraph indicate that titles which were not yet won at the time of the race are not mentioned here, so there were nine former and two future Formula 1 World Champions competing, in a field of 20 cars with 16 Formula 1 drivers; the other four were local drivers: Klaus Ludwig, Manfred Schurti, Udo Schütz and Hans Herrmann. Besides other major international events, the Nürburgring has seen the brief return of Formula One racing, as the 1984 European Grand Prix was held at the track, followed by the 1985 German Grand Prix. As F1 did not stay, other events were the highlights at the new Nürburgring, including the 1000km Nürburgring, DTM, motorcycles, and newer types of events, like truck racing, vintage car racing at the AvD "Oldtimer Grand Prix", and even the "Rock am Ring" concerts. Following the success and first world championship of Michael Schumacher, a second German F1 race was held at the Nürburgring between 1995 and 2006, called the European Grand Prix, or in 1997 and 1998, the Luxembourg Grand Prix. For 2002, the track was changed, by replacing the former "Castrol-chicane" at the end of the start/finish straight with a sharp right-hander (nicknamed "Haug-Hook"), in order to create an overtaking opportunity. Also, a slow Omega-shaped section was inserted, on the site of the former kart track. This extended the GP track from 4,500 to 5,200 m (2.80 to 3.23 mi), while at the same time, the Hockenheimring was shortened from 6,800 to 4,500 m (4.23 to 2.80 mi). Both the Nürburgring and the Hockenheimring events have been losing money due to high and rising license fees charged by Bernie Ecclestone and low attendance due to high ticket prices; starting with the 2007 Formula One season, Hockenheim and Nürburgring will alternate for hosting of the German GP. In Formula One, Ralf Schumacher collided with his brother at the start of the 1997 race, which may have cost Michael the championship. In 1999, in changing conditions, Johnny Herbert managed to score the only win for the team of former Ringmeister Jackie Stewart. One of the highlights of the 2005 season was Kimi Räikkönen's spectacular exit while in the last lap of the race, when his suspension gave way after being rattled lap after lap by a flat-spotted tire that was not changed due to the short-lived 'one set of tires' rule. Prior to the 2007 European Grand Prix, the Audi S (turns 8 and 9) was renamed Michael Schumacher S after Michael Schumacher. Schumacher had retired from Formula One the year before, but returned in 2010, and in 2011 became the second Formula One driver to drive through a turn named after them (after Ayrton Senna driving his "S for Senna" at Autódromo José Carlos Pace ). Events Gran Tursimo 5 *Supercar Festival *Schwarzwald League A *Formula Gran Turismo World Championship Gran Turismo 6 *Classic Supercar Festival *Group GT3 Series *Red Bull X2014 Standard Championship GT Sport Driving School *Lesson 29: Raising your cornering speed: 3 **'Gold': 0:18.000 **'Silver': 0:18.550 **'Bronze': 0:19.250 GT League *Sunday Sup; Race 5 - 2 laps *Clubman Cup; Race 1 - 5 laps *Red Bull X- Junior Series; Race 2 - 6 laps *Boxer Spirit; Race 3 - 4 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 5 - 8 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 2 - 10 laps *Gr.1 Prototype Endurance Series; Race 1 - 60 mins *Supra Legend; Race 2 - 5 laps Mission Challenge *5-6: Mercedes AMG VGT One-Make Race: 2 Laps **Race; Mercedes-Benz AMG VGT Racing Series ***A balance of elegance and competition. Conquer complex corners to victory! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *8-1: Supercar Festival: 3 Laps **Race; Aston Martin Vulcan '16 ***Elegant high powered supercars are the star of the show. Receive the top chequered flag while the exhaust sound sings victory! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 5th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Turn 1 is a corner that turns sharply to the right on a descent. The apex of the corner is hard to see and braking is difficult here, so you must be careful when you make your approach. Use the white line at the pit exit and the asphalt surface on the left as your cues to start braking. Turn tightly around the corner, changing the direction of the car quickly. Ahead of this corner, there are a number of corners that wrap around, and the racing line you take here will greatly affect your laptime. For the Mercedes Arena, turn in using the inside kerbstone as your cue. Set your apex or clipping point ;late into the corner. Accelerate alongside the kerbstones, and brake towards turn 3. Then set your clipping point at the grey drainage ditch on the inside of the kerbstones to turn. Switch back and enter turn 4. Again, you will set your clipping point late into the corner, and use the full width of the track on exit. Sector 2 For turn 5, use the fork on the right as your mark to start braking. Accelerate out of the corner on the center of the track, and brake immediately. Turn the steering towards turn 6. When accelerating out of turn 6, use the kerbstones on the outer side. Once you've descended the straight, you will come up on the tight turn 7Mis-labelled in-game as a chicane.. Use the grey kerbstones on the left as your cue to start braking. Keep to the inside at partial throttle, and use the full width of the track to make your exit. Sector 3 Turns 8 and 9 form the high speed Shumacher S. The upward incline of can cause you to lose speed here, so it will be important to use the full width of the track to maintain speed. Turn 10 is a 90 degree turn to the left where the incline of the track surface changes. On the outer side it will be easy to drift off the track, be sure you clip the apex here. Turn 11 is another right angle turn, this time to the right. Brake momentarily and turn in. Be careful not to overrun the track on the exit. Sector 4 Once you have passed through turn 12, using the full width of the track, you will be entering a narrow and sharp chicane. Use the road on the right and the drainage itch as your cues for braking. Go tightly around turn 13, and clear turn 14 while gradually opening the throttle. For the final corner, use the inside wall as your mark to clip the apex. Use the full width of the track to accelerate as fast as you can out of the corner. Replay Demo External Links *Wikipedia article Notes Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:German Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:F1 Circuits Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with time-change Category:World Endurance Championship circuits Category:World Sportscar Championship circuits Category:MotoGP Circuits